True Passion
by XXXHerminny
Summary: Ginny and Hermione can deny there feelings no longer but what will Harry and Ron think


A True Passion

A True Passion (rated MA) herminny

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters

Love can be such a strange thing, especially when it is with a woman.

Hermione is in Gryffindor Common Room just studying like she always does when Ginny comes up to her and her heart starts pacing at an irregular beat. Ginny asks if Hermione would like to take a break from her studies and she gladly obliges. As they walk out past the Fat Lady portrait Ron see's them together but Hermione does not notice. Ron had never seen Hermione take her study time off for him. Ginny whisks

Hermione away to get some fresh air by the Quiddich pitch.

There Harry see's Ginny from 50ft up with Hermione and wonders if this is one of the reasons Ginny had been missing practice lately. By this time Ginny and Hermione are deep in conversation and soon enough Ginny leads Hermione into the Gryffindor Common room. However Harry follows them because he wants to know what is up between Hermione and Ginny. After all Ginny never flaked out on quiddich practice before.

Well it is not long before Harry see's what is up between Hermione and Ginny as they race toward the head girls chambers oblivious to Harry. Harry is left perplexed until he hears moaning coming from that room. Was his girlfriend a lesbian? Apparently, he did not know what to think and then he realized he as captain left the rest of his team 50ft in the air with no instruction and a match the next day against Slytherin for the Quiddich Cup.

Harry is in so much pain that his girlfriend is cheating on him, not with a guy, but a girl, and not just any girl, his best friend Hermione Granger. Those two girls broke Harry's heart and the Gryffindor quiddich team's spirit. Eventually Ginny and Hermione leave the Head girls Room and they see Harry, now a broken man crying on the Gryffindor common room couch and they know he knows and is too crushed to hex the two girls who really hurt him. All he could say was why. And all Ginny could say was it was true love and neither could deny it any longer. Harry was awestruck at this statement and just said you two cannot be in love, that is just sick and even lovebirds should know when to let the other honor there commitments to the Gryffindor team who may very well loose the Quiddich Cup to Slytherin and it is entirely you're fault Ginny Weasley. Harry, how can you blame me for all this? You broke my heart in two, and me being team captain the team morale will now be at an all time low, not to mention you're lack of practice will also effect you're game play. It is over Ginny, I never thought I would ever have to say that to you, I loved you, I wanted to marry you. Wow, I never in a million years expected that. You choose to be a lesbian and throw my love away, and that reminds me that I need to go talk to Hermione as well.

He walks away from Ginny to find Hermione. He finds her about ten feet away in the Gryffindor common room snuggling with Ron. Harry walks in and screams you bloody hore. How dare you call her that? Oh yeah I overheard Ginny and Hermione having sex and I caught Ginny directly after. No way that can be true says Ron? Tears flow down Hermione's face. It is true, how could you try to play with my heart instead of coming clean. It is too hard for me to see you weep, I love you too much. Then how could you go lesbian on me with my sister of all people. We both had a true passion for each other that neither of us could deny. So you give into passion that has now ruined you're reputation forever. I thought you of all people would be smarter than that Hermione, it is over and if you ever go near my sister again I will make you're life a living hell. Life without Ginny is the worst hell I could ever imagine so do you're worst Ronald Weasely, I love Ginny and I will always seek her no matter what you do to me.

Oh yeah, If that is how you feel then this will hurt you. He drops his pants and shouts expelliarmous and Hermione's wand flies from her hand, then he performs the imperious curse and is forced to undress herself in front of him as tears roll own her cheeks. She being a lesbian would never let Ron pop her cherry no matter how much she loved him. He forces himself on to her and enters her. Searing pain courses her body which soon subsides as Ron pumps harder and harder. She bites he lip to show no pleasure in this but with her climax fast approaching she lets out a slight moan as she comes. But Ron does not stop; he continues to degrade her right in front of Harry who could care less. He keeps pumping until she comes again then orders her under the imperious curse to redress herself and leave.

As Hermione walks out of the portrait hole all she wants to do is find Ginny. In her heart there was nothing Ron could ever do to her that would stop her from seeking Ginny. She was wrong, the next day Ron passed a note to Hermione saying he would kill Ginny if she came within 100ft of Ginny. This was the last straw, Hermione now knew if she and Ginny were to be to be together the must run away in the night together. But for now Hermione walks to quiddich pitch to watch her love play. As Harry predicted the match was painful for the Gryffindor house to watch, Slytherin beat them 300 to nil and worse no one could play well enough to block them.

That night after Ron fell asleep she asked Ginny to run away with her and told her about

Ron's threats which truly frightened her. Ginny decided at that it was best to run away so they leave Hogwarts ground and apparate to Grimmald place where they take Buckbeak

In order to escape to a place where Ron would never find them in France where Fleur is happy to have them as a lesbian herself. Hermione and Ginny enroll at Bouvaton School of magic and live happily ever after.


End file.
